Changeling Oaths (New)
New Oaths 'The Oath of Secret Alliance' "Breath to breath, blood to blood, from this day unto the last day. Let no schemes part us, let no dreams sever us, lest our treachery prove our own Undoing. As friend or foe let us seem to eyes unknowing, ever thus, we shall catch all between us. From this day, unto the last day, lest our treachery prove our own Undoing." This oath functions the same as, and is similar to, the Oath of Clasped Hands, but far more common among the Shadow Court than the other. It is, of course, made for far more cynical purpose than Clasped Hands. Where the more common Oath is the expression of a bond between friends, this Oath is often used to cement such bonds, providing Shadow Courtiers a means of ensuring that those they choose to ally with will be trustworthy and true - a precious commodity in the shadows. To make this oath, like Clasped Hands, both oathmakers' hands are placed along the edges of a double-edged blade as the oath is spoken. As their blood mixes, they bind themselves to support and aid one another - in the long term. Short term 'treachery' and conflict is always possible, but such things are assumed to be nothing more than maneuvering and diversions to keep the Oathmates' true loyalties from being discovered. Makers of this oath gain a Willpower point when it is completed, but lose two if it is ever broken. . Revised Rules for Oaths 'The Oath of the Wyld' The call of horns across the leagues, An ally's need shall give this boon, My footsteps in your path shall stride Beneath the light of sun or moon. In kinship our hands are joined, In word and bond we stand as one, In strife may I be as shield and blade, With our promise and oath may this be done. '' This is an oath that allows a Garou to gain the Faerie Kin gift. He must swear this oath to a Changeling, and from that point forward, he may call on that ally as well as other nearby allied Changelings in a moment of need. The Changeling may, in turn, call upon the Garou and his pack in times of need as well. Blood must be exchanged to allow this to be enacted, which will be shed from a symbolic scar somewhere on the flesh of each person involved in the oath. A point of Glamour from each Changeling in the pact, and a point of Gnosis from every Garou in the pact, must be used to seal the pact into the Dreaming's oath-bonds. To summon the pacted ally (and potentially other allies as well), enact the Gift as described below: Garou:'' Faerie Kin (Rank 3 Gift, 9XP) : Garou using this gift roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge and spend a point of Gnosis. The successes describe how quickly the ally can reach him. With four or more successes, the pacted ally is 'helped' to join him within a round. In addition, he may roll Manipulation + Leadership, and that will determine how many other allied Changelings are summoned as well. : Taking this oath infuses the Garou with some of the Changeling's Glamour permanently; as a result, his Banality is lowered by 1 while the oath is in effect. ''Changeling:'' Garou Ally (requires oath and pact as above, and Glamour 4+, 9XP) : Changelings using the reverse of this gift may summon the Garou and his pack by spending a point of Glamour and rolling Manipulation + Kenning. The successes describe how quickly the ally can reach him. With four or more successes, the ally is 'helped' to join him within a round, along with his packmates if the Changeling chooses to summon them as well. 'The Oath of Rendered Aid' Across the distance, I heed your call. Across the miles, I hear your need. Along the roads, my feet shall travel, An ally as is oath-decreed. Such kindred as I find shall join me, Bondmates in aid I pledge to thee. My nearest and dearest follow my steps In answer to your direst plea. Since the Book of the Wyrm provided very little detail on this Gift that BSDs can learn, it's detailed here. This is the oath that allows a Black Spiral Dancer to gain the Unseelie Faerie Kin gift. He must swear this oath to an Unseelie or Shadow Court Changeling, and from that point forward, he may call on that ally as well as other nearby Unseelie Changelings in a moment of need. The Changeling may, in turn, call upon the BSD and his pack in times of need as well. Blood must be exchanged to allow this to be enacted, which will be shed from a symbolic scar somewhere on the flesh of each person involved in the oath. A point of Glamour from each Changeling in the pact, and a point of Gnosis from every Garou in the pact, must be used to seal the pact into the Dreaming's oath-bonds. To summon the pacted ally (and potentially other allies as well), enact the Gift as described below: ''Garou:'' Unseelie Faerie Kin (Rank 3 Gift, 9XP) : Garou using this gift roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge and spend a point of Gnosis. The successes describe how quickly the ally can reach him. With four or more successes, the pacted ally is 'helped' to join him within a round. In addition, he may roll Manipulation + Leadership, and that will determine how many other Unseelie Changelings are summoned as well. : Taking this oath infuses the BSD with some of the Changeling's Glamour permanently; as a result, his Banality is lowered by 1 while the oath is in effect. ''Changeling: ''Black Spiral Dancer Ally (requires oath as above, and Glamour 4+, 9XP) : Changelings using the reverse of this gift may summon the Garou and his pack by spending a point of Glamour and rolling Manipulation + Kenning. The successes describe how quickly the ally can reach him. With four or more successes, the ally is 'helped' to join him within a round, along with his packmates if the Changeling chooses to summon them as well. : Note that taking this oath infuses the Changeling with some of the tainted Gnosis of the BSD oathmate, and thus, that fae will show up as Wyrm-tainted. Category:Changeling Category:Rules Category:House Rules Category:Garou